Urozmaicenie
by skarpeta
Summary: One-shot do Sherlocka. Po prostu zwykła rozmowa o tym, dlaczego John nie chce pójść na randkę z Sherlockiem.


Sherlock odwrócił się w tanecznym piruecie i wycelował w Johna smyczkiem, jak szpadą.

- Nuda – oznajmił i opuścił swoją broń, odrzucając smyczek na kanapę. Następnie rzucił się na fotel i rozparł na nim, jak arystokratka na szezlongu. Czarne włosy opadły mu na oczy.

- Tak? – mruknął John znad gazety. Nie był specjalnie zainteresowany, bo Sherlock powtarzał słowo „nuda" zdecydowanie częściej od wszystkiego innego. I, według Johna, zdecydowanie zbyt często. – Co jest znowu takie nudne?

- Życie – odparł dramatycznie Sherlock.

John uniósł brwi.

- A co z twoją sprawą? Tą, którą ostatnio się zachwycałeś?

- Okazała się być nudna. Zwykłe samobójstwo.

- Jakim cudem? – zdziwił się John. – Przecież byłeś pewny, że to morderstwo!

- A nie. To samobójstwo.

- Przecież był praworęczny, a strzelił sobie w lewą skroń.

- Owszem. Strzelił w lewą skroń lewą ręką, ponieważ prawy palec wskazujący miał wybity i nie dałby rady pociągnąć nim spustu. Takie rzeczy powinno się uwzględniać w listach samobójczych…

- Tylko po to, żebyś ty nie robił z siebie idioty?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem.

- Nie zrobiłem z siebie idioty.

- Za to zrobiłeś awanturę na pół Scotland Yardu, gdy Lestrade usiłował cię przekonać do teorii o samobójstwie.

- A ty nie zauważyłeś wybitego palca! Jesteś lekarzem, powinieneś być wyczulony na takie rzeczy.

- O, zatem to moja wina? – zapytał John, składając gazetę.

- Nie ukrywajmy, nie byłeś zbyt pomocny.

- Od kiedy to wielki Sherlock Holmes potrzebuje pomocy?

Sherlock prychnął i obrócił się w fotelu, sięgając po książkę leżącą na podłodze. Otworzył ją gdzieś w środku i zagłębił się w lekturze. Z pozoru. Jego oczy się nie poruszały, więc o ile nie zgłębiał cały czas jednej linijki tekstu, to John mógł założyć, że detektyw po prostu czeka, aż coś powie.

- Tu cię mam – mruknął John.

- Niczego nie masz, John. – Sherlock nie podniósł wzroku.

- Czy ty z nudów prowokujesz właśnie kłótnię? – dopytywał John.

- Czy ja zniżałbym się do takich rzeczy?

- Tak.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z wystudiowanym znudzeniem i obojętnością.

- Sherlocku – zaczął John, sięgając do rezerw swojej cierpliwości – przykro mi, że ci się nudzi, ale zachowujesz się nielogicznie. To nie była moja wina, i ty o tym wiesz. Może zajmij się czymś konstruktywnym… Jeśli chcesz, to zadzwonię do Lestrade'a i zapytam, czy nie ma jakichś nowych spraw, którymi mógłbyś się zająć.

- Nie chcę żadnych spraw od Lestrade'a – odpowiedział szybko Sherlock. Rzucił książką przez pokój. Wylądowała koło skrzypiec. – Może nudziłoby mi się mniej, gdybyś więcej ze mną przebywał.

John potarł skronie, czując budzącą się w głowie migrenę.

- Nie mogę spędzać z tobą jeszcze więcej czasu. Sherlock, ja praktycznie nie spędzam czasu z nikim oprócz ciebie.

- A twoja praca?

- Mam ją rzucić?

- Jeśli chcesz…

- Pięknie. Wbij to sobie do głowy: nie rzucę pracy dla Sherlocka Holmesa. Mam to sobie wydrukować na koszulce, żeby w końcu do ciebie dotarło?

Sherlock oblizał wargi i spojrzał w sufit.

- To może wyjdźmy gdzieś kiedyś…

John zamrugał oczami. Takiej propozycji od Sherlocka jeszcze nie usłyszał. A słyszał już wiele.

- Na kolację na przykład – dodał Sherlock. Spojrzał na Johna z nagłym ożywieniem. Jego oczy zabłysły, jak wtedy, gdy był na prochach. – Przecież możesz kiedyś oderwać się od telewizora i gdzieś ze mną wyjść. Na przyjacielskie spotkanie. Przyjaciele tak robią, prawda? Pani Hudson wciąż to powtarza.

- Pani Hudson – powiedział John przez zaciśnięte zęby – sądzi, że ty i ja jesteśmy… parą.

- A nie jesteśmy?

- Nie! Nie, Sherlocku, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i współlokatorami i nie jesteśmy cholerną parą!

Ostatnie słowa John prawie wykrzyczał i Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Pani Hudson – dodał już spokojniej – proponuje także, że odda nam swoje podwójne łóżko po zmarłym mężu. Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy je przyjmować. I zdecydowanie nie musimy chodzić na randki.

- Ale możemy.

- Ale nie będziemy.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, jakby rozpaczliwie usiłował przypomnieć sobie zasady rządzące relacjami pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. John podejrzewał, że Sherlock uczył się takich rzeczy z książek.

- Przecież przyjaciele chodzą ze sobą na kolacje. Znam różnicę między kolacją a randką i obiecuję, że nie będę próbował cię dotykać.

John cieszył się, że nie pije w tym momencie herbaty, bo pewnie by się nią zakrztusił.

- Dzięki, Sherlock, to takie pocieszające.

- Czyli pójdziemy gdzieś? Tylko kolacja, zwykła kolacja. Umawiasz się z Gregiem i Stamfordem, jak mu tam było…

- Mike.

- Właśnie. Wychodzisz z nimi na piwo. Czemu nie chcesz ze mną? Jestem bardziej interesujący.

- Po prostu – odparł John, starając się zachowywać cierpliwość – mam wrażenie, że spędzamy ze sobą za dużo czasu.

- Nudzę cię?

- Co? Nie, Sherlock, to nie o to chodzi. Ale zastanawiałeś się może kiedyś, że… Obaj mamy swoje życia, prawda? Ja mam swoje i ty też masz swoje. Osobne. Nie musimy, nie powinniśmy, robić wszystkiego razem. Jesteśmy dorośli. A w świecie dorosłych pewne rzeczy powinny się odbywać za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Po twarzy Sherlocka przemknął wyraz niepokoju.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Chodzi mi o to… - John odetchnął – że powinniśmy dać sobie trochę swobody. A ty musisz pogodzić się z myślą, że nie możesz mieć mnie na wyłączność. I że… nie mogę być z tobą zawsze i wszędzie. Nie zostanę tu na zawsze. Wiesz, że szukam dziewczyny i chcę mieć rodzinę. A ty, chociaż zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem – zapewnił szybko John – nie możesz być jej częścią.

Sherlock zamrugał. Jego oczy pozostały nieruchome, wpatrywał się w Johna, jakby chciał z jego twarzy wyczytać, o co mu chodziło.

- Nie mówię, że stanie się to z dnia na dzień – powiedział John, widząc to spojrzenie. Sherlock nie rozumiał. – Nie przestaniesz być moim przyjacielem…

- Czy ja jestem twoim przyjacielem? – przerwał mu cicho Sherlock.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł John. – Najlepszym, jakiego miałem.

- Skoro tak – mówił Sherlock, dokładnie artykułując słowa, jakby ważył je na języku przed wypowiedzeniem – to czemu nagle chcesz mnie unikać? Czemu mówisz, że spędzamy ze sobą za dużo czasu? Czemu nie chcesz wyjść ze mną na kolację?

John spojrzał w bok, zakłopotany.

- Bo to za bardzo przypominałoby randkę.

Sherlock zdjął nogi przerzucone beztrosko przez oparcie fotela i postawił bose stopy na podłodze. Pochylił się ku Johnowi, zaabsorbowany, z rozjaśnionymi nagłą nadzieją oczami.

- Czyli nie jestem ci obojętny?

W jego głosie brzmiały emocje. Naprawdę. John pomyślał, że to nie pasuje do Sherlocka, który przecież zawsze był zimny i wykalkulowany, jakby coś takiego jak uczucia w ogóle dla niego nie istniało.

- Nie jesteś – powiedział, wciąż nie patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. – Przecież wiesz, że jesteś moim najlep…

- Nie o to mi chodzi – przerwał mu ostro Sherlock. – Nie udawaj. John, ja wszystko widzę. Nie chcesz ze mną iść na kolację, bo boisz się, że ci się to spodoba bardziej, niż wypadałoby. Boisz się, że ja ci się spodobam. Ale, John, odkąd się poznaliśmy, powtarzasz mi, że gdybym był gejem, to by ci to nie przeszkadzało.

- Bo nie przeszkadzałoby – wypalił John. – Ale nie chcę… żeby się okazało…

- Że ty jesteś gejem? – dokończył Sherlock z typowym dla siebie brakiem taktu. – To nic złego.

- Boję się, że to zaszkodzi nam… Naszej przyjaźni. Sherlock, nie chcę… To nie chodzi o bycie gejem…

- Nie podobam ci się?

- Nie. Kocham cię, jak brata, przyjaciela…

- A nie potrafisz kochać inaczej? – Sherlock niepewnie wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Chwycił go za rękę i zacisnął palce.

John spojrzał mu w oczy i zobaczył w nich nadzieję. Nie pasowała do oczu Sherlocka.

- Co to znaczy inaczej?

- Nie tylko jak przyjaciela.

John znowu odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w bok. Delikatnie uwolnił dłonie od uścisku Sherlocka i odsunął się. Opadł na oparcie fotela. Głowa pulsowała mu bólem.

- Rozumiem, że to znaczy nie. – Głos Sherlocka był na powrót zimny i rzeczowy. Detektyw wstał, poprawił szlafrok i zakładając ręce za plecy podszedł do okna. – Nie będę naciskał. Chciałem tylko zaproponować coś, żeby nam się nie nudziło. Zwykłe urozmaicenie.

Wpatrywał się w moczoną deszczem ulicę Baker Street. Na swój sposób ją kochał, ją i ich mały azyl w mieszkaniu 221B, ale teraz, w tym momencie, wydała mu się szara i brzydka. I nudna.

Nagle poczuł dłoń, wsuwającą się w jego dłoń. John otarł się ramieniem o jego ramię i stanął obok niego w oknie, wyglądając na zewnątrz.

- Spróbuję, Sherlocku.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. Zaschło mu w ustach, ale po jego ciele rozlało się jakieś przyjemne ciepło.

- Dziękuję.

- Tylko – dodał John – na pierwszej randce nie próbuj mnie jednak dotykać.


End file.
